Railroad or streetcar tracks generally consist of two parallel steel rails that are anchored perpendicularly to tie members (i.e. rail ties) for maintaining a consistent distance or gauge between the two rails. Train or streetcar wheels are generally in the form of conical, flanged wheels with the smaller diameter end of the wheel being located on the outside of the rail and the larger diameter, flanged-end of the wheel being located on the inner or “gauge” side of the rail as the train or streetcar travels over the tracks. The train wheels run along the upper surface of the steel rails with the flanged inner end or larger diameter end of the wheel being guided along the inside edge of the track.
The design and structure of railroad or streetcar crossings where railroad tracks intersect with vehicular roadways or pedestrian crossings can present certain challenges with regard to the competing requirements of rail traffic versus vehicular and/or pedestrian traffic. More specifically, the structure of train wheels requires that a gap be provided along the inside edge of each track to allow the larger diameter end or the flanged-end of the wheels to engage the tracks. The engagement between the flanged-end of the wheel with the inside edge of the rail is how the train stays in contact with the tracks as it travels along the rails.
However, having gaps adjacent the rails can be problematic for vehicles and/or other pedestrian traffic (such as bicycles, wheelchairs or strollers, for example) at railroad or streetcar crossings. Firstly, the gaps create an uneven road surface, which is undesirable for vehicular traffic. As well, the gaps are particularly hazardous to pedestrians walking across the crossing as people's shoes/heels can easily be caught in the gaps causing injury. The same is true with regard to the smaller width wheels or tires that are used for bicycles, wheelchairs and strollers, for example, as the wheels can become lodged or trapped in the gap resulting in a potentially dangerous situation. Having exposed, open gaps can also present the problem of debris, etc. becoming lodged in the gap which could result in derailment of a passing train or streetcar.
Rail seals made of rubber or another elastomeric material are sometimes used in the gap between the rails and the surrounding platform area or road surface to help reduce the size of the gap adjacent the rails. However, the rail seals are often formed with a deep recess or flangeway in the upper surface thereof adjacent the rail head to provide an adequate recess or flangeway for receiving the flanged-end of the train wheel. Accordingly, these rail seals still present the problem of having a deep recess adjacent the rails which can pose a threat to pedestrians, bicycles, strollers and wheelchairs, etc. crossing the tracks.
Accordingly, there is a continuous need to improve the design and structure of public railroad or streetcar crossings to ensure that the requirements of rail traffic, vehicular traffic and pedestrian traffic are met.